Cega
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Seeley Booth era o tipo de homem que lutava pelo que amava. Mas com Temperance Brennan, muitas vezes ele não sabia onde estava pisando"


**Título:** Cega

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler **quinta temporada**. E dos episódios 2x01, 3x15 e **5x05**

**Advertências:** Angst. Linguagem Obscena.

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** Um (por agora)

**Completa:** [] Yes [ ] No [X] Maybe

**Resumo:**

Eu não tenho noção do que escrever no resumo. Eu só quero mostrar minha frustração com a Brennan, porque a cada momento eu sinto mais e mais remorso da personagem. Francamente, Booth só se ferra. E eu estou com ódio disso (provavelmente é o que o tempo de hiatus me levou a pensar). Então não esperem algo remotamente feliz nisso. Ou que tenha sentido, ao menos.

Sorry Buddys.

* * *

**Cega**

Seeley Booth era o tipo de homem que lutava pelo que amava. Ele era forte e determinado. Sagaz. Feroz. Audaz. O que podemos dizer? Até mesmo obstinado. Mas com Temperance Brennan, muitas vezes ele não sabia onde estava pisando.

Ele sempre acreditou em almas gêmeas. E Deus sabe que ela não era - nem de perto! – _isso_. Sua metade. Não. Brennan insistia em ser um ser completo, não manco e debilitado como uma metade. Ela podia ser demasiadamente literal, às vezes.

Ela o enlouquecia. Foram incontáveis as vezes em que ele simplesmente fantasiara enforcá-la com as próprias mãos (ou batê-la contra a parede e cobrir os lábios dela com os seus) apenas para não ouvi-la retrucar de novo e continuamente. Apenas para silenciá-la.

Ela o enfurecia. Ela o atordoava. E ela o fazia querê-la sempre e sempre. Ele não entendia como podia ser possível. Ele deveria estar louco. Ou ser uma espécie mutante de masoquista. Ele realmente não tinha certeza. Apenas sabia que _gostava_ dela.

E ela... ela tinha encontros com outros caras enquanto ele se arrastava na auto-contenção (em mais de dois anos de merda agora – Deus iria recompensá-lo um dia, ele rezava por isso, pelo menos) porque simplesmente nenhuma mulher, nenhuma mulher maldita, o atraia da forma como sua parceira insana e quebrada fazia.

Ele sabia, desde o momento que pusera seus olhos nela, quase sete anos atrás, que ela seria um problema. Quase sete anos depois, ele tinha suas suspeitas dolorosamente confirmadas. Ele só não imaginou que ela seria um problema tão grande.

Ele amava essa mulher. Para o bem ou para o mau, ele estava certo de que ela era o amor da sua vida. Ela só não sabia disso. Ele achava que provavelmente ela nunca reconheceria _isso_ (era exatamente o tipo de palavra que ele a imaginava usando para o conceito de "amor da sua vida": isso) de qualquer modo, afinal, o conceito dela de "amor" era apenas uma penumbra do conceito que _ele_ aceitava como "amor". E, obviamente, ela evoluíra incrivelmente, aceitando como válida sua opinião, mas ela realmente não entendia ainda.

Ele estava orgulhoso dela, e aterrorizado. Ciente, por fim, que se ela aceitara finalmente seu ideal de amor e ela estava nesse passo de acreditar no amor, o que a impedia de se apaixonar por qualquer um dos bastardos com quem saia? Ele sabia que deveria ficar feliz por ela se algum daqueles filhos-da-puta conseguisse penetrar os muros dela.

Mas, hei! Ele queria que fosse ele. Apenas ele. Que ela tivesse olhos apenas para ele.

Booth realmente não se importava do quão egoísta aquilo soava. Só não podia ser justo gostar tanto de alguém dessa forma, para que este alguém se apaixone por outra pessoa. Realmente nada justo.

Ele odiava essa sensação de posse, mas não podia evitá-la. Era "His Bones".

Há um mês ele a havia beijado e dito que a **amava**. E ela havia surtado. _Só para variar um pouco_, o moreno pensou com ironia. Eles não falaram mais sobre isso. E hoje ela tinha um encontro com seu chefe, Andrew Hacker. Mais um encontro.

_Eu tenho o direito de me sentir miserável_, Booth pensou lançando um sorriso sob o olhar especulativo de sua melhor amiga.

-Eu vou ficar bem, Cam – ele assegurou tocando e apertando a mão dela. – Acho que é uma forma dela dizer "siga em frente, Booth" – ele riu apesar de si mesmo.

Cam suspirou. – Eu realmente sinto muito – ela apertou de volta a mão dele, mas não parecia suficiente, então ela afastou a mão da dele e abriu os braços, ele a abraçou de volta sem sequer hesitar.

-Obrigado.

-A qualquer hora, Seeley – era uma provocação, ela adorava fazê-la.

-Não me chame de Seeley.

Ela riu suavemente. – Nós não estamos em horário de trabalho, eu posso chamá-lo do que quiser.

-Ok, _Camille_.

Ela fez uma careta – Ok, mensagem captada.

Eles compartilharam um sorriso secreto.

A porta da sala estava sendo aberta. E antes que Cam puxasse uma golfada de ar, Booth a estava protegendo com seus braços, esperando que o que quer que estivesse por vir, não tivesse qualquer coisa que ver com armas.

--

Brennan entrou desembalada no apartamento de Booth. Ela não fazia isto desde... bem, desde sua falsa morte.

Ela registrou pelo canto dos olhos Booth agarrando uma mulher desconhecida. Ela prosseguiu seu caminho para a cozinha, foi até o armário, pegou sua xícara preferida (com desenhos da mulher maravilha) então pegou o bule de café sobre o fogão e despejou na xícara. Segundos depois ela estava bebendo tudo sem pensar duas vezes (ela não precisava). E um suspiro de alivio saiu de seus lábios.

Ela abriu os olhos imediatamente (ela não lembrava quando os tinha fechado). Finalmente consciente do que sua mente brilhante registrara: Booth não estava sozinho. Booth não estava dormindo. Booth não estava atrás dela como sempre fazia. Booth estava agarrando uma mulher desconhecida. Em seu sofá.

Oh Meu Deus.

Ela andou lentamente, com passos cuidadosos, até a porta da cozinha. Observando dois pares de olhos a fitando com uma expressão que lhe pareceu horror, mas poderia ser raiva, frustração, ou eles poderiam estar sofrendo de alguma enfermidade misteriosa. Ela realmente não tinha como saber. Ela era horrível para ler expressões. Ainda assim algo similar a "culpado" parecia constar em ambas as testas.

Brennan não tinha certeza se saber que Booth não estava com uma desconhecida e sim com Camille Saroyan era algo bom.

-Está tudo bem, doutora Brennan? – Cam finalmente quebrou o silêncio, saindo do abraço protetor de Booth.

-Sim, eu só... precisava falar com Booth um minuto. Eu não queria...

Cam franziu o cenho para a expressão confusa de Brennan e então riu. – Deus, não. Não! Você não está... atrapalhando – ela se voltou para o amigo. – Eu preciso ir.

Booth se ergueu do sofá junto a Cam e a acompanhou até a porta. Ele a abraçou e depositou um beijo curto em seu rosto. – Obrigado.

-Oh, realmente, Booth! – virou os olhos. - A qualquer hora.

Ela, por fim, ofereceu um fraco aceno para Brennan e sumiu de vista.

Brennan observou tudo em silêncio, a sensação desagradável de estar interrompendo algo importante continuava lá.

* * *

-Andrew queria fazer sexo comigo - Ela explicou.

Booth assentiu. - E você entrou em pânico. – ele suspirou. – Bones, eu acho que você deveria falar com Sweets.

-_O quê_? _Por quê_? Não! – a expressão dela era estarrecida.

-Você está fugindo. Isso não é bom. Desde quando você tem medo de sexo? Eu pensei ter ouvido dizer que Hacker era suficientemente atraente para você – ele franziu o cenho em confusão. – Na verdade, eu pensei que você estivesse nisso para... uh, você sabe...

-Satisfazer Impulsos biológicos? – ela ajudou, estreitando a vista.

-Yeah, isso – comentou movendo as mãos, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Ela suspirou dando de ombros.

-Ok, então, por que aqui? Eu quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que você não veio até aqui para declarar as intenções – mais do que óbvias – de Hacker para mim. Então?

-Eu acho que eu só precisava conversar.

Booth ergueu a sobrancelha com incredulidade.  
Quão estúpido ela achava que ele era? "Bem estúpido" deve ser a resposta, Booth ponderou. Sair no meio de um encontro para conversar? Que diabos--?

-Comigo? – indagou exasperado. - Bones, você estava num encontro! Que lugar melhor para falar? Ou quem melhor para fazê-lo do que o cara que estava com você?

-Andrew não é meu melhor amigo. E eu não acho que Angela possa dar um bom conselho sobre _isso_.

-"Isso" o quê?

-Relacionamentos.

Booth coçou a cabeça antes de respirar fundo. Aquilo ia ser longo. Mas ele não queria assim. Então ele faria rápido e o quão indolor pudesse. – Você quer uma cerveja?

-Não, eu estou bem – ela disse franzindo o cenho enquanto o observou sumir um instante em sua cozinha, antes de voltar, com duas garrafas em mãos.

– Ok – ele quase cuspiu a palavra quando tornou a sentar a frente dela, no sofá. E empurrou uma das garrafas em sua mão. – O que têm os relacionamentos?

-Acho que Andrew quer ser, você sabe, sério - Booth lhe lançou um olhar inexpressivo. – Além do sexo, eu quero dizer – ela acrescentou nervosamente.

Booth quase riu da sorte que ele tinha. Era certo que Brennan tinha algum problema sério – Eu realmente acho que você deveria falar com Sweets.

-_Não_. Eu odeio psicologia.

-Você veio aqui exatamente para conseguir um conselho maleável, Bones – Booth retrucou. – Qual a diferença se vier de mim ou não?

-Eu _confio_ em você – ela contrapôs, como se ele fosse estúpido.

-Você sabe? Você quer que eu diga: "Ok, Bones, você ainda não está preparada. Não é culpa sua, eu sinto muito que Hacker seja um idiota por não compreendê-la. Deus, ele deveria entendê-la. Qualquer homem de boa índole o faria. Que garoto malvado, o Hacker" – o tom dele era irônico. – Mas quer saber? Eu não dou a mínima. Francamente. Eu não sou seu "guia emocional", ou o que for, eu nem quero ser. Por que você tem que falar comigo sobre isso? Eu sou seu melhor amigo? Bem, que grande coisa! Isso é importante para mim. Realmente. Mas vamos por alguns limites? Eu não quero – eu não posso – falar com você sobre seus casos. Qualquer coisa pessoal que envolva você e uma vida amorosa, ou o que quer que você chame, não me interessam ou me dizem respeito, ok?

-Mas Booth!

-Não. Sem "mas". Isso é completamente constrangedor. Eu não posso ajudá-la. Eu sinto muito.

-Talvez eu devesse ter falado com Angela.

Booth deu de ombros para o tom ressentido dela. – Provavelmente. Não é tão difícil pensar no que ela iria lhe dizer.

-Você está chateado por tê-lo atrapalhado mais cedo? – ela indagou timidamente.

-Com Cam? Nós só estávamos jogando papo fora. Nada remotamente novo. Apesar de que, se você não estivesse aqui, poderíamos ter terminado a conversa de forma menos abrupta.

-Me desculpe. Eu não imaginei que você estaria ocupado.

Booth deu de ombros. – Foi realmente sorte a sua estarmos aqui hoje. Na maioria das vezes nos encontramos em algum bar.

-Bem, eu telefonarei da próxima vez que tiver alguma dúvida.

Booth meneou a cabeça. – Eu espero mesmo que não. Bones, estou falando sério, eu não quero ter conhecimento.

-Mas você é melhor que eu em relacionamentos.

Ele riu. – Eu tenho que discordar. Eu não sou casado e a única mulher a quem pedi, apesar de ser a mãe do meu filho, recusou meu pedido. Sou um homem solteiro, sem um relacionamento estável. Francamente Bones.

-O que quero dizer é que sabe lidar com pessoas.

-Yeah, eu creio que sim. Mas de alguma forma, isso não se aplica a você. Eu sinto muito. Mas você é a pessoa mais difícil de ler que eu conheci.

-Obrigada.

Ele riu. – Apesar de não ter sido um elogio... De nada. O que quero dizer realmente Bones, é que eu não posso ajudá-la nisso.

-Por que não?

-Deus, que você tem sérios problema!

-_Perdão_?

-Você é a criatura mais... – ele expirou sem achar um adjetivo bom o suficiente que pudesse qualificá-la. – Eu não sei – exclamou frustrado. - _Absurda_ da face da terra.

-O que quer dizer?

Ele a fitou e observou a verdadeira confusão no olhar dela. Ele sentiu vontade de rir histericamente. Ou socar alguma coisa. Ou beijá-la.

-Só, por favor, Temperance. Não peça a minha ajuda para entender seu namorado esquisito da vez, tudo bem?

-Andrew não é...!

Ele a cortou com um aceno brusco da mão. – Você precisa de psicanálise – disse lentamente.

-Você está falando sério?

-Inferno, sim! Eu quero dizer, você sabe quem eu sou?

-Meu parceiro.

Exasperado, Booth virou os olhos. – Sim, Bones, seu parceiro. E, também, apenas o homem que se declarou para você há um tempo atrás. Eu não sei se você consegue fazer a conexão, apesar de ser um gênio – ele ironizou, a impedindo de falar. – Mas eu não acho aconselhável falar de outro cara para este cara aqui – o tom dele continuava irônico.

Ela engoliu em seco sob seu ressentimento. – Eu acho que eu devo ir.

Ele sorriu amavelmente para ela. – É isso que estou tentando dizer, _luv_.

-Não me chame--

-Só vá, Bones – ele disse cansado.

Ela deixou a garrafa de cerveja quase intacta na mesinha de centro e se dirigiu à porta, antes de sair, ela murmurou baixinho: - Sinto muito, Booth.

Ele riu amargamente. – Eu também.

**Fim**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/a:** Muito OOC? Espero mesmo que não.


End file.
